Twists
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is after, TwoYear Fest, A junior year, Nicole's new hookup and a new teacher. Reference Saving Me and this is a Popular/Dirt crossover...I own no one but Tyler
1. Chapter 1

Twists

By

Chosen2007

Part One

_It was the first day of school, Sam and Brooke walk through the halls, they were __join__ by Nicole. "Well, isn't __it __my favorite couple." Nicole __said,__ Brooke hugged Nicole and so did Sam. So they walk down the hall, there was Harrison and the Jersey girl, Mary Cherry formerly. She had changed her name to __Cherry,__ they all called her Jersey girl. "You know I think we could all rule this place." Nicole said and Brooke responded, "I think you're right." Lily walked by with Josh's arm around her and Nicole walked by them. "You know Brooke I think Josh's taste has gotten worst." Nicole said and Brooke responded, "I don't give a fuck." Carmen stood in front of them, "I hate __everyone__o__f you." She walked by them and shoved them. "So, honey what's your first class?" Sam asked and Brooke responded, "__Journalism." So they all broke off and they walked in, the forty-something brunette looked back at them. "Welcome to class." Lucy Spiller said and Sam said to Brooke, "Brooke I feel like I'm in one of those season openers where they just had to stick a twist." __"Sammy your right."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Twists_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

_Lucy did __her __introduction and Sam with Brooke were watching her every move. So after class they left very quickly and they walked in, "This is not fair." Brooke said and Sam responded, "It's like someone is writing this just to test us again." "Sam, we're gay it's safe to say we're going to be tested all the time." Brooke said and Sam responded, "Yeah." _

_Nicole walked to them with a smile and show her cell phone wallpaper, it was a brunette African American woman in her early twenties named Tyler. "She was working in my favorite __shop __cucci and some stupid salesperson was rude, she busted him and gave me a discount then slipped her number." Nicole said and Brooke responded, "Are you going to call?" "Oh yes." Nicole said and they all laughed. George was the new Quarterback, Carmen was new social climber__, she__ saw him and saw her chance to climb back into her role that she became accustomed to and having her new figure hasn't hurt. _

_Nicole was at __her __locker and Lily walked to her. __"Hey Nicole."__ Lily said and Nicole responded, "Sorry Lily, you should run away, I hate you." Nicole slammed the locker and walked away. Sam saw Nicole walked away, Sam asked and Lily responded, "I hate you." Lily walked away, still scorned from Sam kissing Nicole and she leaned on the locker. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Twists**

**By**

**Chosen2007**

**Part ****Three**

**That night….**

**Nicole and Tyler were talking about labels, fashion and then Tyler asked Nicole, "****How did you know you****were**** gay?" Nicole simply said Lily and she went into detail. Tyler told her about Eliza and went into detail adding the ****part about it being ****a****abusive relationship. For Nicole that was a subject she had some familiarity with but Tyler said the physical kind. Tyler un-buttoned her shirt and showed a bullet hole. Nicole touched it and it was the most intimate ****moment s****he ever had with someone. Nicole liked it. So they transition t****o**** the next subject…..**

**Sam and Brooke worked on the time-line****, they**** figured that Lucy teaching was a surprise but ****haven't**** messed ****with the ****work they have done. "This is so out of the blue."**** Sam**** said and Brooke responded, "Sammy, we knew that at anytime our work with this would be damaged at any time, ****it's**** life." "Why now?" Sam asked….**

**Mike and Jane had become ****swingers,**** they loved each other and decided that they were going to stay together but never married. Jane had a man or two she was dating and Mike was with Lucy……**

**Few hours later….**

**Brooke woke up in a sweat, it woke up Sam and said, "Lucy is going to be my step-mother." Sam said, "Another twis****t!****" **


End file.
